Ville de lumière
by Idrill
Summary: Song fic. Après l'invasion de la Cité, une personne survit et fait le point sur ce qui s'est passé.


**Titre : **Ville de lumière (1)

**Genre : **Song fic/Drame

**Saison : **Vu l'allusion plutôt précise que je fais de l'envahisseur, je dirais fin de saison 2.

**Spoiler : **Aucun. Et si jamais ça arrivait dans la série, c'est que les scénaristes ont pété un câble et on décidé de terminer la série sur une note tragique.

**Résumé : **Alors que le Cité a été envahie, une personne reste en vie pour constater les dégâts.

**Disclamer : **_Petit papa Noël quand tudescendra du ciel…_ Ben quoi, je suis sûre qu'on fait tous la même lettre au père Noël ! Pour l'instant rien est encore à moi.

**Note 1 : **J'adore Gold. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais un vinyle d'un album de Gold et j'écoutais en boucle « Ville de lumière ». C'est une chanson très triste mais que j'aime énormément. En la réécoutant récemment, j'ai trouvé qu'elle était bien adapté à Atlantis qui est LA ville de lumière (dans tous les sens du terme), c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire cette song fic. Autant vous dire que c'est un premier essai sur ce genre de fic et en plus un POV. Mais bon, y'a un début à tout ! A vous de me dire maintenant si l'essai est concluant.

**Note 2 :** Je ne cite pas de noms dans cette fic, mais vous reconnaîtrez sans aucun mal de qui est le POV et qui est l'envahisseur. De toute manière pour ce dernier, je cite le nom à la fin !

_**Comme un diamant qui se pose  
Aux branches de mes doigts  
Tu brillais chaque nuit devant moi  
Ville de lumière j'ai besoin de toi**  
_

Tu étais comme un espoir pour nous. Une terre promise. Mon bien le plus précieux.

Dès l'instant où j'ai foulé ton sol, j'ai su que tu serais ma seule raison d'exister.

Pour toi j'ai abandonné mon ancienne vie, ma famille, ma sécurité. Et en échange tu m'as offert des amis et une nouvelle famille. Plus encore que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer.

Nous étions complémentaire toi et moi. Sans moi tu n'aurais jamais pu exposer ta grandeur au grand jour. Et sans toi je n'aurais jamais été le génie tant convoité que je suis.

Nous vivions l'un pour l'autre. Toi seule me comprenais totalement. Moi seul savait lire en toi comme personne. Nous ne pouvions pas fonctionner l'un sans l'autre. Nous fonctionnions en duo toi et moi, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitions que cela change. Nous vivions grâce à l'autre, à travers l'autre.

_**Mais tes murs de sable rose ont perdu leur éclat  
Sous les ombres noires des soldats  
Ville de lumière qu'ont-ils fait de toi ?  
**_

Ils ont attaqué. Ils t'ont envahi, t'ont souillé. Ils ont fait coulé le sang en tes murs. L'un des notre nous a trahi. L'un des tiens. Un de ceux à qui tu as accordé ta confiance, à qui tu as laissé découvrir tes trésors. L'un de ceux à qui tu répondait. Il les a laissé pénétrer en toi. Et maintenant, ils sont là. Fiers et conquérants . Nous avions confiance en eux. Nous avions une alliance avec eux. Mais ils nous ont trahi. Leur chef a pris la place d'un prétendu monstre, mais il ne vaut pas mieux lui-même. Et maintenant, ils sont là. Avec leurs uniformes de soldats et leurs armes, prêts à emmener loin de toi les seuls survivants du massacre proféré en ton sein. Un de ceux dont je fais parti.

Je vois cet homme se tenir près de tes consoles de contrôle et n'arrivant pas à les faire fonctionner. Finalement je suis soulagé, je t'ai peut être perdu à tout jamais, mais eux ne t'auront pas non plus. Je les regarde évoluer en ton sein, leur incompétence est effrayante. Ils pensent pouvoir te faire vivre alors qu'aucun d'eux ne te connaît, aucun d'eux ne connaît le matériel qui te permet de vivre. D'ailleurs, tu t'es éteinte à leur arrivée comme si tu voulais mourir avec tes enfants. Aucun d'eux n'a su te ramener à la vie, seules quelques fonctions sont encore actives. J'espère qu'ils ne réussiront jamais à te redonner la vie parce qu'avec eux ta vie deviendra cauchemar.

_**Ne plus pleurer, rester là  
A se demander pourquoi  
N'exister que pour toi  
T'aimer jusqu'au dernier combat  
**_

Je te regarde une dernière fois, persuadé que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Nous avons échoué, j'ai échoué. Ils sont tous mort pour toi et moi je suis là, à attendre que l'on m'emmène loin de toi.

Eux se sont battu pour toi, ont donné jusqu'à leur dernier souffle pour toi. Mais moi, je n'ai pas pu. Je reste là sans eux. J'ai espéré jusqu'au dernier moment pouvoir te récupérer, te garder. Je n'ai pas pu te détruire. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, je ne pouvais pas te perdre. Et maintenant tu leur appartiens et je ne suis plus rien pour toi.

Alors je te regarde encore et encore, espérant me réveiller et sortir de ce cauchemar. Revoir tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour toi, fouler de nouveau ton sol, comme avant. A cet instant je regrette de ne pas avoir été avec eux, ne pas les avoir rejoins. Au fond de moi, je me sens si vide. J'ai tellement pleuré en les voyant mourir que mes larmes se sont taries.

Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière pour eux, pour toi.

_**Sur tes pavés de poussière  
Et tes chemins de croix  
Tes enfants ne jouent plus comme autrefois  
Ville de lumière j'ai besoin de toi**  
_

J'essaye de me rappeler les moments que nous avons passé ici, avec toi. Tous les dangers que nous avons bravé pour toi, en toi. Tu nous a vu évoluer, avec nos joies et nos peines. Tu nous a entendu rire, pleurer et même nous disputer. Tu nous as vu vivre tout simplement. Et aujourd'hui, tu nous a vu mourir. Mourir pour toi, pour ta liberté. Une mère ne devrait jamais survivre à ses enfants et pourtant c'est ce qui t'arrive encore aujourd'hui. Tu as perdu presque tous tes enfants et les seuls qu'ils te restent vont te quitter pour un autre monde. Tu es seule face à eux. La vie va reprendre en ton sein, mais une vie bien différente de celle que tu as connu, faite de haine, de trahison, de sang versé…

Comme j'aimerais rester auprès de toi. Tu m'as changé, tu m'as fait grandir, tu m'a fait aimer. Tu m'a donné des amis. Tu as fait ma vie. Et en te perdant, tout m'a été repris. Mais on me pousse à partir, à franchir cette porte qui me mènera loin de toi à tout jamais.

Comme j'aimerais laisser un souvenir de notre passage, une trace indélébile qui témoignera de notre amour pour toi. Finalement, nous n'allons plus être que des ombres ayant un jour foulé ton sol, t'ayant ramené à la vie et t'ayant perdu à tout jamais. Peut être n'es-tu pas détruite physiquement, mais ta conscience, ton cœur sont mort aujourd'hui en même temps que tes enfants.

**_Et dans ma prison de pierre où je tremble et j'ai froid  
Je sais que je n'te reverrai pas  
Ville de lumière qu'ont-ils fait de moi ?  
_**

Ca y est. Je suis loin de toi. Que vont-il faire de moi ? Ma nouvelle vie dans une prison Genii. Tu me manques. J'espère pouvoir te revoir un jour, mais au fond de moi, je sais que je ne te reverrais jamais. Tu n'es désormais plus qu'un souvenir. Un souvenir qui fait mal. L'espoir me fait continuer à vivre. Mais je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que bientôt, à force d'attendre, mon espoir s'éteindra. Et là, je n'aurais plus aucune raison d'exister. je le sens qui commence déjà à s'évanouir en moi.

En me réveillant ce matin, jamais je ne m'étais imaginé que ce soir j'aurais tout perdu et que je me retrouverais dans une prison pour le reste de ma vie. Ma vie ! Quelle vie ? Bientôt il n'y aura plus aucune vie en moi. Je le sais, je le sens. Tu m'as fait naître à la vie et tu vas me faire découvrir la mort. Alors je l'attends. Je l'espère. Je sais que bientôt tout sera fini et que je vais enfin pouvoir les rejoindre, eux, mes amis. Non ! Ma famille. La seule famille que j'ai véritablement eu. Ils m'attendent, je le sais. Je peux sentir leurs présences près de moi, je peux voir leurs visages alors que je m'éteins doucement. Enfin de compte, moi aussi je vais mourir pour toi.

(1) Emile Wandelmer (auteur - compositeur - interprète du groupe Gold) a écrit cette chanson en 1986 en hommage à la ville de Beyrouth capitale du Liban.

Beyrouth a été au cœur d'une intense guerre civile de 1975 à 1990, notamment avec la division de la ville en Beyrouth-Est pour les chrétiens et Beyrouth-Ouest pour les musulmans, et sa reconstruction depuis les années 90 fait d'elle un énorme chantier. Ayant survécu à une décennie et demie de conflits, Beyrouth a été surnommée « la ville qui refuse de disparaître »

En juillet 2006, la ville a fait l'objet de bombardement par l'armée Israélienne. Elle a encore beaucoup souffert mais elle s'est de nouveau relevée.

La capitale libanaise demeure l'un des lieux de référence pour celles et ceux qui recherchent l'essence même de la vie nocturne méditerranéenne.


End file.
